


Long Is The Way and Hard Artwork

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: ArtWork [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang (Supernatural), Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Artwork I did for Hekate1308 DCBB20 "Long Is The Way and Hard"Summary:When Professor Castiel Novak decided to get to know demons in order to satisfy his students' curiosity, he could never have imagined it would lead to him meeting the utterly captivating Detective Dean Winchester... or what danger it would put both of them in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ArtWork [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525652
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Long Is The Way and Hard Artwork

[Long Is The Way And Hard by Hekate1308](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100522)

* * *

Writer

AO3: [Hekate1308](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308)

Artist

AO3: [NinjaSoulreaper27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27)

Twitter: [NP_Infiniteart](https://twitter.com/NP_Infiniteart)

Instagram: [np_infiniteart](https://www.instagram.com/np_infiniteart/)

Hey guys I made it through my second year of DCBB. This year I got my first pick ^-^ I couldn't pass up an opportunity for a detective professor story XD.

I really enjoyed drawing these scenes for Hekate1308. I wanted to push myself this year with more details and different shading styles. I had more time to try stuff out since I only had one author this year. 

If you haven't read the main story yet I highly recommend it ^-^ if you like the artwork leave me a comment I love hearing from you guys. 

Thank you guys so much for the support and for dropping by, see you guys in on of my fics or at next years DCBB.


End file.
